American Revenge Fetish
"American Revenge Fetish" is a song by 404 off of his thirteenth studio album, Campaign. The song was released as the first single off of the album on August 22, 2018. The song follows the arrest of Floyd's father for drug dealing and is a criticism of the American prison system. Single Track Listing Lyrics Late after school I walk to our dingy home, the same path every night On the right side of the apartment I see red and blue lights It must've been around twenty cops holding my father's bloodied face to the porch And they're yellin' and screamin' at him, and I admit I know what for To make ends meet my father had always had meetings with the drug addicted And that may seem bad, but I don't mind, it kept us from getting evicted The one last word I get from him is not a word at all It's just a glance, through teary eyes and bloodied jaw Well I wish I knew what he wanted to say But they lifted him up and they took him away Making life safer, one death at a time For a victimless crime Courthouse expresses how civil we are Outside the windows a crowd gathers on Verdict is coming and what do they want? You die for your crimes! We want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life! Into the jailhouse on the eve of my graduation ceremony Father leans against the glass, get the phone to answer for me "Well dad, I've never told you I loved you and I'm not sure that I did But I can sure as hell say that I never wanted it to end up like this" Hang up the phone and recollect and I put aside our differences He always said the game was rigged, and it sure is rigged against us The one possibility we ever had to get out of this mess Was beaten in from the start, and busted up in the head Well now that you're in here we'll bash you in Steal you away from your wives and your kids Cheer on your rapist because of what you did Scoff at the systems that treat you as human Death penalty is the way that you go Civil society rests in its homes Casting a ballot for vengeful maniacs So you die for your crimes! We want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life Want you to die! Want you to suffer Want you to live here for your whole life! In a human rotting cage, you'll waste away your days Keeping no company, fed slop and rotten meat No way to treat a human, is it, but what do you care Punishment's a deterrent, and we all have streets to share Well you've deterred the 2.3 million who've found their home Is a big grey cell when they're on their own And the population of our most American cities Made of men and women wearing orange jerseys Is our biggest pride that we have to show #1 in the world, and with room to grow I can tell that this free country of ours Is nothing but a giant house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards House of, house of, house of cards Yeah! How am I gonna make it on my own?! How am I gonna make it on my own?! Category:Singles Category:Songs